


Power & Responsibilities

by Affectiion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectiion/pseuds/Affectiion
Summary: What happens when two peoplefinallyhave the opportunity to do the one thing they have waited years for?Or, "you need someone like me to take care of you and tell you you’re pretty."





	Power & Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SomethingWorthFightingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SomethingWorthFightingFor) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled."
> 
> Albus Dumbledore  
> Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Book)
> 
> Thank you to my beta and mentor for their time and work on this story.

 

_ Bang! _

 

Draco's back was slammed roughly against the hardwood of the front door, the smell of Firewhisky prevalent in the hot, panting breaths against his throat. He tilted his head eagerly, allowing his neck to be assaulted by harsh bites and painful kisses. 

 

“Fuck!” he gasped, gripping onto the wide shoulders in front of him.

 

A light sweat broke across his brow as his pale wrists were gripped by a single, tanned hand, and his arms were pinned above his head, effectively trapping him between the door and a hot, hard, heavy body. He gasped again in shock and delight. “Fuck! Weasley, fuck!”

 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Ron growled, head still buried in Draco’s neck. He thrust a muscled thigh in between Draco’s legs, pressing it against Draco’s growing erection. Draco immediately fell quiet, allowing only a single moan to escape his lips as Weasley pressed his knee up again, more firmly this time. 

 

Weasley paused in surprise, pulling back to look at him. “You actually shut up,” he said. He broke into a huge grin. “How did that work?” 

 

Draco didn’t answer, instead licking and sucking on any of Weasley’s skin he could reach to try and distract him. 

 

“Stop,” Ron commanded, still holding Draco’s hands high against the door, and Draco froze before his mind could catch up. 

 

“Oh! I get it,” smirked Ron. “You like being told what to do.” He brushed a kiss over Draco’s lips and pressed firmly on Draco’s hands. “Leave them there,” he ordered, and  Draco’s prick jumped against Ron’s hip at the command. 

 

Draco felt a hot flush travel up his neck, and he watched Ron take a deep breath, as though to calm himself. He could practically see Weasley’s brain processing the information.  _ Malfoy likes taking orders. Do I take advantage of this situation or not?  _ Ron’s face broke into brief smile before returning to impassivity.  

 

“Keep those hands there and be still,” he said again, more gently this time. Draco tensed nervously, but he remained still, breathing heavily. 

 

“Good boy,” Ron praised, rewarding Draco with a tweak to his left nipple. Draco bit back an aroused moan. 

 

Draco watched as Ron began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt, laving the skin underneath with licks, bites and kisses. He paused when he got to Draco’s right nipple. 

 

"Holy - fuck," he muttered, gently using his tongue to tug on the bar through Draco's nipple. "That’s so hot and - fuck!" 

 

Draco moaned quietly, his hips unconsciously rocking forward to press closer. 

 

Ron gave him a swift slap on the arse. “Still!” he said firmly. “I’m enjoying myself here. I’ve waited a long, long time for this.” He gave the bar another hard tug, before returning his lips to Draco’s chest, slowing his pace further - much to Draco’s annoyance - as he kissed and swirled his tongue across his skin.  "Do as I say," Ron said in a low voice, "and I guarantee you'll enjoy yourself too."

 

Ron swiftly undid the remaining buttons of Draco's shirt, his fingers skimming pale skin as he yanked the purple silk from his dragon-hide trousers, leaving Draco hard and aching to be touched. He straightened up, looking down at Draco. “Off,” he commanded, taking two steps back with hands on his hips. 

 

Draco rapidly shrugged out of the shirt, dropping it to the entrance floor. 

 

“Good boy,” Ron said again, and Draco felt the blush creep to his face once more. Surely Ron wouldn’t notice the rush of emotions that Draco got every time he said something nice. Surely. “Come here.” Ron’s hands were hot on Draco’s face, and his mouth firm against his. Draco melted into the kiss eagerly, relishing the feel of Ron’s tongue brushing against his. 

 

“Your mouth - ” Ron groaned. “Alright, I need - c’mon.”

 

He lead Draco out of the large entrance hall of the flat and into the nearby library and settled himself — still fully clothed — in the middle of the brown leather couch. He yanked Draco gently to straddle his lap, engaging him again in a bruising kiss. Draco pressed his body hard against Ron’s, revelling in the feel of Ron’s leather jacket against his bare chest. 

 

“Ron,” he sighed against the other man’s lips, gripping him by his hair while strong hands held his hips tightly, preventing him from grinding  down the way he wanted to. They lost themselves for a while, exploring and discovering each other’s mouths, their kisses becoming messy and frantic.

 

“Ron,” Draco sighed again. Ron bit down on his collarbone unexpectedly and Draco moaned loudly, growing more and more desperate while Ron maintained the very image of control — from what Draco could tell, Ron would be perfectly happy to sit and kiss him all night. 

 

Draco pulled back from Ron’s mouth, gasping for breath, nearly sobbing and desperate for friction. “Please!” he moaned, “Fuck, please Ron!”

 

“What do you need?”  Ron asked, his voice so low and husky Draco barely recognised it.

 

“I need to move, please!” Draco begged, pushing up against Ron’s body. “I need to feel you!”

 

Ron hummed thoughtfully. “Take my shirt off,” he murmured, shrugging off his jacket.

 

He let go of Draco’s hips, allowing him space to move, and leaned back as Draco began to lick and suck the skin being exposed as he worked quickly to undo Weasley’s buttons. Draco pushed the shirt off Ron’s shoulders, throwing it to the floor and running his hands up the lightly freckled skin of Ron’s muscled biceps. 

 

“Fuck, Weasley. Who knew you were hiding all this under those Auror robes?” Draco asked in mock astonishment.

 

Ron snickered. “Who would have thought you’d ever find out?” He licked a wet path up Draco’s chest. “And back to Weasley are we?” he asked, humming against Draco’s skin. “ I think I liked it better when I was Ron. Let’s see if we can get back to that.” He shot Draco a dark look. “I want to see you on your knees for me.  Do you know how often I've dreamed of it?" Draco did know, but he kept quiet as Ron drew a gentle finger along his jaw line. . “I bet you’d look so pretty on your knees for me.” He pulled Draco into another harsh kiss and bit his lip. “Suck my cock, Draco” he murmured.

 

Draco didn’t hesitate to slide down Ron’s body obediently, dropping to his knees. “I do look good on my knees,” he hummed, nuzzling Ron’s hard dick through his jeans. “But then, I look good everywhere.” 

 

He shot Ron a cheeky smirk as he pulled his hard cock out of his pants. ”Commando, Weasley? Another surprise.” Without waiting for a reply Draco licked a long stripe along the underside of Ron’s heavy erection.

 

“Got your snark back, Malfoy?” Ron raised his eyebrows. “Thank Merlin, I was worried you’d gone soft on me.” He withdrew from Draco’s mouth, tilting the pointy chin below him upward so that he could catch Draco’s eyes. “ There's no fun in this if you just  _ give _ me the power. ”

 

Draco smirked.  "Don't worry, Weasley," he said, letting his breath ghost over Ron's cock. "I won't make it easy for you.” He trailed his lips along the underside of Ron’s dick for just a second and sighed happily. “You’re so  _ big. _ I knew you would be.” 

 

He dropped his head back down and put all his effort into pleasing Ron, licking and nibbling, gently rolling Ron’s lightly furred balls in his hand and repeating the things that made Ron’s breath hitch. Draco applied suction to the tip, before engulfing as much of Ron’s cock into his mouth as he could. Ron’s hands rested on Draco’s head, not pushing or grabbing, just resting gently on the silky strands, allowing Draco to control the pace. Draco caught his eye as he sucked, bringing the hand he wasn’t using to rest on top of Ron’s. He pushed gently down, trying to convey his message with his grey eyes.

 

Luckily, Ron wasn’t as dim as Draco had claimed he was in school, and he pushed Draco’s head down, thrusting his hips into his warm mouth and taking control of the pace. Ron was moaning quietly under his breath, and Draco was continuously humming his pleasure around the hard length in his mouth. Ron caught Draco’s hand sneaking towards his own cock and leant down to smack his shoulder sharply. “No,” he said firmly, and then returned to enjoying Draco’s talent. Draco moaned loudly around Ron’s cock, too wrapped up in the moment to worry about showing how much he was enjoying the rough treatment...

 

Ron paused Draco suddenly, tugging him off his now wet cock by the hair. 

 

“Shit,” he growled and took a deep breath. “Shit — fuck, you’re good at that,” he muttered. His eyes sharpened as Draco’s eyes fluttered closed at the hard pull. “Do you like the rough handling, baby?”  

 

Draco’s eyes flew open at Ron’s wording and he drew breath to snark back, to object to the endearment, but Ron shot him an implacable look. “No  _ sweetheart _ ,” he said firmly. “No need for attitude right now. I want to make this good for you.” He stroked a thumb over Draco’s cheek. “Nod if you like it rough.”

 

Draco nodded slowly. “Please?” He knew Ron would make it good, knew his Gryffindor tendency to put others first would work well in Draco’s favour. 

 

Still on his knees, Draco pulled away from the hand, pushing his head back towards Ron’s cock. 

 

“Please,” he heard himself say again. Ron chuckled and grabbed Draco's hair again, more firmly this time. 

 

“Such a good boy, wanting to please me, aren’t you?” He yanked Draco up to him for another rough kiss. Draco, who had practically stopped breathing at the praise, melted against the other man’s bulky body. Ron’s hands on his hips encouraged Draco to rock against him, quiet moans graduating to a higher pitch as the frenzy built. 

 

Ron pushed up from the couch, arms firmly wrapped around Draco to keep their bodies pressed together. Draco peppered Ron’s neck with kisses and sucked on his earlobe as they moved. 

 

“Bedroom?” Ron muttered lowly, moving in the vague direction of the stairs.

 

“Upstairs, first on the left,” Draco said against Ron’s neck. He hoped Ron knew some good concealment charms because he had absolutely  _ ravaged _ the redhead’s neck already, and the night was not even nearly over. 

 

Ron had them up the stairs and through Draco’s bedroom door almost before Draco realised. He was pushed forcefully onto the bed, landing with a heavy bounce, and he wriggled his body up towards the headboard as Ron dropped to his knees on the mattress and prowled forward, eyes intently on Draco. 

 

“I’m about to do something that will take a bit of trust on your part, Draco,” he said seriously as he knelt over Draco’s body, capturing Draco’s hands in his own and pushing them above his head. His knees were between Draco’s and his face hovered above him; Draco was trapped beneath the hard body above him, completely helpless.  

  
He shuddered in anticipation. Ron’s breath was hot on his face, and the restriction of movement was both distracting and calming. 

 

Ron was obviously paying attention, because he let go of Draco’s hands and pushed back to kneeling, no part of his body touching the other man’s. “This is serious, Draco,” he said firmly, “I need you to understand what’s about to happen.”

 

Draco took a deep breath, pulling himself back slightly from the arousal coursing through him, and focussed his eyes on Ron’s. He pushed himself reluctantly to sit, back against the headboard. 

 

“I have a few things I’d like to get from my flat,” Ron began. “But I need to know if you have any hard limits. Anything that you’re not into or that you’d definitely not like.” He ran a gentle hand over Draco’s ankle, completely unashamed of his naked body, still kneeling between Draco’s legs. 

 

Draco couldn’t stop himself running his gaze down Ron’s torso to his still semi-hard cock, but jumped suddenly when a swift smack was dropped on his thigh.

“Draco, answer me.” Ron’s face was stern. “Hard limits.”

 

The commanding voice was, frankly, a turn on. Draco was reminded of how often he had had to control himself at work when Ron used  _ that _ tone in the field and he shuddered slightly before answering. “No gross bodily fluids — no blood.” He hesitated before continuing. “No inviting others to join in without discussion first.”

 

Ron half smiled and yanked Draco down the bed by his ankles, back to his original place, and pushed him down with his body. 

 

“That won’t be a problem,” he said, licking a wet stripe over Draco’s piercing. “I can’t imagine wanting to share you.”

 

Draco shuddered and his dick returned to full mast, and he knew it wasn’t just because of the magic of Ron’s tongue. 

 

“I like to use the traffic light system,” Ron said as he pressed rough kisses along Draco’s collarbones. “Does that work for you?”

 

“Green,” Draco smirked playfully and, acting on impulse, he rolled the two of them with some force, landing on top of Ron and grinding their dicks together. He bit heavily into Ron’s pectoral, kissing the sting away before trying to wriggle down Ron’s body towards his cock, desperate to taste it and get Ron thinking a little less.

 

Ron regained the upper hand though, rolling Draco onto his back more easily than Draco would like to admit. Draco put up a struggle — he wanted to be on top, to take Ron’s cock back into his mouth and get him swearing under his breath again. The fact that Ron was so… _ responsible, _ for lack of a better word, was another surprising turn on for Draco. He cared enough to ask inconvenient questions when most people would have already been fucking Draco without hesitation. 

 

Ron used his body to hold Draco still, placing his forearm across Draco’s collarbone. He was barely exerting himself, knowing exactly where to use his strength to best effect. Being an Auror had taught Ron something useful, Draco supposed. He paused for a moment, considering this side of Ron.

 

While Draco was known to be an in your face bastard in public, he was typically gentle with a sarcastic sense of humour among his closest friends. Conversely, Ron was known to be fiery and temperamental in public, out of control at times, but the iron control he was exerting in the bedroom was something Draco assumed his friends hadn’t seen — so at the very least he was seeing a private side of Ron, and this thought aroused him immensely. Potter would never have seen Ron like this. 

 

Ron’s free hand ran teasingly up his side and tweaked his pierced nipple before slapping the side of his thigh smartly. He had obviously noticed that Draco was not paying enough attention. He slapped Draco in the same spot again, harder this time, and the sting lasted much longer than it had before. Draco resumed his struggles. Couldn’t give in to Ron too easily. He sneered. “Is that all you’ve got, you red-headed pillock?”

 

Ron smirked, eyes shining with humour. “You know that’s not all I’ve got, pretty boy.” He leant down and bit Draco’s hip hard enough to leave a mark. “And we both know that you  _ want _ to be a good boy for me, Draco. We both know you’re testing me, trying to get me upset.” 

  
Draco moaned. He both loved and hated how well Ron knew him. He thrust his hips again, desperate for purchase. He grabbed onto Ron’s back and dug his nails in — if only he could get him just a  _ little _ closer.

 

“Let go and stay still, Draco.  If you behave I’ll suck your cock.” 

 

Draco immediately froze. He could hear the smile in Ron’s voice as he said, “good  _ boy _ Draco,” before licking his way down Draco’s body. “Hold still, now. If you move, I’ll stop.” 

 

Draco held his breath as Ron’s mouth crept closer to his dick and he had never felt so desperate in his  _ life.  _ He would do just about anything for the feeling of that mouth right now _.  _  Ron’s tongue disappeared, and all Draco could feel was hot breath on his left hip. He was too afraid to look down, worried about just how much he’d like the look of that red hair so close to his skin. 

 

Ron took Draco in his mouth swiftly, not giving Draco time to breathe before sucking on the head and popping off to run his tongue along the underside and then placing a messy kiss on the tip. 

 

Draco’s hips reflexively arched, and he let out a whimper. He was so, so desperate. How long would Ron keep him waiting? 

 

“I’m gonna tie you up now, Draco,” Ron said lowly, rising over Draco’s prone body, rocking his own arousal into the other man’s. “I’m going to put a blindfold on you, and you’re going to wait like the good boy you are.” Draco’s cock grew impossibly harder. Ron chuckled, “I know you’re my good boy, Draco, and I know that you’re going to make me proud by laying still for me while I go and get what I need from my flat. You can do that for me, right?” 

 

Draco couldn’t stop himself from nodding eagerly. “Yes, yes Ron,” he panted, body arching up. Usually, it took a while for Draco to drop into this headspace, the one where he would do anything to please his partner, but Ron was so effortlessly commanding, so dominant, that the fight was leaving Draco much more quickly than usual. 

 

“I’m only going to tie your hands,” Ron continued, wordlessly casting a charm to tie the blond to his bed posts. “I’ll know if you try to move or struggle while I’m gone.” A black silk blindfold wrapped around Draco’s eyes. He reflexively tested the ties, although as a man of the law, Ron was clearly an expert at restraint. “Alright,” Ron licked a hot path along Draco’s neck. “I’ll be back shortly. Behave yourself.” 

 

Almost as though he couldn’t help himself, Ron pressed his mouth to Draco’s, thrusting his tongue in when granted entrance. “Fuck, it’s hard to leave when you’re tied up for me like this,” he groaned. 

 

Draco wasn’t sure he was meant to respond, but said quietly, “don’t be gone long then.” He bit his lip, then inhaled sharply, struck with an awful thought.  “You will be back, won’t you? This isn’t just some joke to take dirty photos for the Prophet, right?” 

 

Ron snorted inelegantly. “You don’t believe I’d do that, do you?” Draco could hear the rustling of what sounded like Ron summoning and putting his trousers on. “I’ve waited  _ years _ to have the opportunity for this.”  Draco shivered and his legs trembled at the tone of Ron’s voice. “I swear, Draco, I’m coming back. I won’t leave you like this. You’re too beautiful, too perfect, to leave like this.” Another wet stripe was licked down Draco’s body, ending with a short, unsatisfying suck on the tip of his cock, and then he heard Ron thundering down the stairs to the front door to apparate to his own apartment. 

 

The house was silent now. Draco couldn’t hear a thing, though he strained to hear the crack of Ron returning to his front door. His stomach churned. Ron had known all the right buttons to push - Draco’s submissive desire to please Ron was now in full force - he was tense, breathing shallowly.  Experience with prior partners kept him as still as possible, afraid of punishment, yet that practice was what allowed his thoughts to race through his head while still following Ron’s directions.

 

What if Ron didn’t come back? What would happen then? How long should he wait before trying to release himself? What if he did it too soon and Ron  _ did _ come back and was disappointed in him?

 

He knew Ron wouldn’t react with violence, but the submissive side of Draco would  _ hate _ to disappoint Ron. 

 

The arousal that had dwindled was now creeping back as he waited, the lack of control was making him hard again, and his pulse was racing. What would happen when Ron  _ did _ come back? Because, really, Draco knew he would. Ron wasn’t the type of man to spend an evening flirting with someone, fondling them in a public bar at their own retirement party (with his friends nearby) and going home with them if he wasn’t going to get something from it. He may have been a Gryffindor, but he wasn’t an idiot. There had been plenty of hero-groupies willing to help him take the edge off if that was all he wanted. 

 

Thoughts flew through Draco’s head. This was a huge leap of trust — trust that Ron would come back, that Ron would know what he needed. Draco had been horrible to Ron as a kid, how could Ron even be entertaining this idea? How could he have touched Draco so reverently?

 

But that was the thing, Draco knew, when you gave up power. You had to trust yourself to know who was worth placing that trust in. And Ron was one of the most trustworthy people Draco had ever met. He was the only person who had been willing to partner with Draco when Draco had graduated from the Auror Academy. Not everyone was pleased that Draco had conducted himself so well, and few people were willing to work with him full time.  

 

Ron had been willing to work with Draco permanently. He had covered Draco’s back on raids, and trusted Draco to cover his without question. He had told people to fuck off when they had questioned Draco’s integrity and invited him to Friday night drinks at the pub. He’d had Draco over to the Burrow for Sunday lunch after working late on Saturday nights, and sat with Draco when he got a tattoo up the length of his arm, covering the Dark Mark scars that still remained. He hadn’t even commented on the scars on Draco’s arm from when he had tried to carve the mark off himself. 

 

Frankly, if he couldn’t trust Ron, who could he trust? Stretching that trust to the bedroom wasn’t  _ that _ crazy, Draco thought. Although, how long had Ron been gone now? It certainly felt like his dick had been hard for hours, even though he had probably only been gone minutes. 

 

With his eyes covered, every tiny sound in his house was amplified, every breeze felt more intense on his skin. He was straining to hear Ron return, although careful not to move even the tiniest bit. He could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach, and hear his breath loudly in his ears. He had never felt so far on edge before - and he was enjoying it in a way he never thought he would. 

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a calloused hand tracing his ankle and Ron’s rough voice say, “so pretty laying here waiting for me.” A kiss was pressed to his hip. “You were so good for me, baby.”

 

Draco shuddered as Ron muttered, “I knew you’d stay still for me.” He buried his face in Draco’s neck, biting down and Draco was sure he was leaving red marks that wouldn’t fade for days. 

 

“Sorry I took so long.” Ron ran his stubbled jaw over Draco’s smooth one. “It was your fault. I was distracted, thinking of all the things I was going to do to your body when I got back.” He drew a finger up the side of Draco’s still-weeping cock. “I knew you’d keep still for me, but I had a plan — what I’d do to you if you had moved a single centimetre.”

 

Draco trembled in arousal and moaned quietly.   
  
  
“Do you want to know what I would have done to you, Draco?” Draco was sure Ron’s voice had never been deeper. The blindfold was removed slowly from Draco’s face with a whisper of silk, and he blinked until Ron’s face was in focus. He nodded eagerly and thrust up into Ron’s hand, which was now caressing his cock — not providing any relief, just barely making contact. He received a swift slap to the thigh for the movement, and moaned at the resulting sting. 

 

A small flogger sailed into Ron’s hand from somewhere in the room. “I was going to have you tied up, spread eagle, standing in the middle of the room,” Ron began in a low, dark voice. “I would have been so disappointed in you, and I know you would  _ hate _ that. So I would have to punish you, wouldn’t I Draco?”

 

Draco whimpered. There was a quiet whistle of air as the short suede flogger slapped Draco’s stomach with a gentle thud. The sting left Draco breathless.  

  
“I asked you a question, Draco.” Ron’s voice was stern and Draco trembled. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes, Ron. Or yes Sir, if you’re wanting to impress me at any point.” The flogger was now tracing random patterns along Draco’s body. He was almost light headed with pleasure, and Ron had hardly touched him. It was something about the uncompromising tone of his voice that had Draco shivering. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Draco tilted his head up for a kiss, but Ron only chuckled and continued in a low voice.

 

“You would have been in the middle of the room. Isn’t magic marvellous, Draco?” Ron asked conversationally. “Muggles would have to have ropes and ties, but all I need is my wand.” He was alternating as he traced the flogger over Draco’s body, switching with light slaps at random intervals. Draco was entirely focused on the brush of suede on his body, letting out delighted gasps when it made contact on his skin. 

 

“But, of course, this would have been punishment, wouldn’t it?” Ron flicked his wrist four times in a row, leaving Draco’s skin a lovely pink colour. “So you would have to be uncomfortable. Up on your toes, blind folded so you don’t know what’s coming. But you would have your hopes up as I drag my fingers across your perfect arse, and you would already be begging me, wouldn’t you, Draco?”

 

“Anything, Ron, please!” Draco was arching into the gentle impact of the flogger now. 

 

Ron kept whispering in his ear, telling Draco all the things he would have done to him, to his body. It was a good thing that Draco was still restrained, because by the end, he was yanking on his wrists in frustration.  Who would have known that Ron Weasley had such a filthy mouth and such a vivid imagination?

 

With a silent wave of his hand, the restraints disappeared, allowing Draco to brush his sweat soaked hair back off his face. Ron took his time rubbing the stiffness out of Draco’s wrists, before summoning a range of toys from his bag. He worked slowly, teasing Draco with each, bringing him close to the edge and then pulling away. Draco was sure the feather was worse than the hot wax - his body arched away from the tickling sensation, but pressed towards the burning drops. The suede flogger was definitely much more appealing than the crop, but nothing -  _ nothing _ \-  was better than the feeling of Ron’s bare hands on his skin. 

 

Eventually, he’d had enough. Draco’s hips began to buck as his need once again became desperation. He tried to catch Ron’s hands but Ron evaded him easily, chuckling as he stood slowly to remove his trousers. Ron’s cock was hard and beautiful and Draco was absolutely  _ desperate _ for it. 

 

“Please,” he begged. “Please, Ron, fuck me.”

 

“Impatient?” Ron smirked and gave his own cock a squeeze. 

 

“ _ So _ impatient, please Ron, Sir, please!” Draco almost sobbed. “How are you so  _ calm _ ?” His body twisted in the sheets.

 

Ron rolled his hips suggestively. “I’m not even remotely calm, but I have you where I want you -  _ finally _ \- and I’m going to enjoy every second.”

 

“But you could be enjoying my arse. Right this second.” Draco looked up at Ron with eyes heavy with arousal. He arched his body invitingly and a look of intense  _ want _ flashed over Ron’s face as he slid back between Draco’s legs, firmly pushing up Draco’s thighs to expose his arse. 

 

“Hmm.” Ron’s face was hungry. “Thank you for the suggestion, baby, I think I  _ will _ enjoy your arse.” He leant down and let his breath ghost over Draco’s exposed hole.    
  
“No!” Draco exclaimed. “That’s not what I meant!” He held himself back from twisting his arse closer to Ron’s mouth. “Please, please fuck me, Ron!”

 

“Don’t you want me to lick you?” Ron leered up at Draco. “Run my tongue around your pretty little hole until you can’t think anymore?”

 

Draco’s back arched and he let out a low moan. As if he could think properly right now as it was. 

 

Ron brought a thick fingertip to Draco’s rim and traced it lightly.

  
“Fuck, Ron, fuck!” Draco gasped. A sheen of sweat covered his body and he was holding his body as still as possible now, convinced that the second Ron touched him properly he would come - he had been hard for so long it was inevitable. 

 

Draco bit his lip so hard he was sure it would bleed. Ron was teasing him, lips brushing gently over his entrance before pressing his tongue against where Draco so desperately wanted it. He continued to tease him, alternating light touches with deep thrusts of his tongue, moaning quietly in enjoyment. 

 

That was the sound that did it - Ron’s moan against his skin - and Draco had to push his head away hastily, panting. “I’m going to come, Ron!”

 

Ron chuckled darkly against his flesh and pinched Draco’s nipple, toying with it while moving his mouth to suck, lick and kiss the other. Jolts of searing pleasure were shooting through Draco’s body, directly to his aching arousal. The feeling was wonderful and intense and he was so, so ready to be fucked. He wanted more of everything - Ron’s hands on him, Ron’s mouth on him, but most of all he wanted him deep inside him. 

 

He realised that he was babbling, and Ron was looking down on him with a sort of affectionate amusement. “So pretty when you beg.” He roughly took Draco’s mouth and held his hand out. A jar flew into it while his mouth was busy on Draco’s. Draco nearly wept - this man, this strong, powerful man was going to fuck him. Finally. Thank Merlin. 

 

Ron flipped Draco roughly onto his stomach and yanked him up to his knees. He gave Draco a couple of stinging smacks to the arse, chuckling at Draco’s resulting moan and arched back, and then he leant down to bite a pale arse cheek hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of his teeth.   

 

“Keep your head down,” he ordered, pushing Draco’s shoulders into the mattress, only allowing him to turn his face to the side to breathe. 

 

Draco panted, licking his lips and swallowing hard. 

 

“Colour?” Ron asked as he dipped a finger into the jar of lube. 

 

Draco took a moment to process the question. Colour? What colour? He was eagerly waiting, tensely aware of every movement Ron made. “Green!” he gasped as soon as the question penetrated his swirling thoughts. 

 

Ron took him at his word and swiftly but carefully prepared him, one finger, two, three, and when the hint of a fourth was introduced, Draco was nearly incoherent with desire. Ron had to push his shoulders back into the mattress more than once, and his backside was now glowing red from a series of spanks for misbehaviour, delivered in quick succession. 

 

And then suddenly, thankfully, and in direct contrast to the rough grip on Draco’s hips, Ron slid gently but uncompromisingly into Draco’s stretched hole.

 

Draco was so full. He whimpered and dropped his head onto the bed; until then he had been trying to watch. Ron grabbed Draco’s wrists and ordered him to hold his arse cheeks wide before completely withdrawing and entering him with gentle thrusts of his hips. 

 

“Look at you,” Ron murmured as he bit Draco’s shoulder, “holding yourself open for me. So pretty.”

 

Draco moaned.   
  
  
“What do you want, Draco?” Ron asked and squeezed his hips. Draco was sure he would be beautifully bruised in the morning. 

 

“Please fuck me,” he begged, pulling his cheeks wider.

 

“I suppose you  _ have _ been a very good boy,” Ron deliberated. Without any further warning, he began to drive into Draco in earnest, without pause.    
  
Draco’s eyes fell closed as he pushed back to meet Ron’s thrusts. He was so close. “I’m - going - to -” he grunted in time with Ron’s hips.

 

Ron pulled out of him and flipped him to his back, and Draco whimpered pitifully.    
  
“Not until I say so!” Ron commanded, and thrust back in with a look of intense concentration. He leant down to lick at Draco’s nipples and bite his neck before meeting his mouth in a filthy kiss. 

 

“So hot,” he growled. “Such a pretty boy. Wanted you for so long.”

 

Draco tilted his neck to the side. “Please Ron, please,” he groaned.

  
Ron placed his hand firmly on the base of Draco’s neck and pressed gently. Draco’s eyes widened and he gasped, his hips eagerly rocking into Ron’s even harder than they had before. He moaned lowly and gasped, “so close!”

 

Ron sped up, and with a shudder and catching of breath, he came inside Draco. He let go of Draco’s neck and bent to suck another red mark onto his skin. Draco’s eyes were wild as Ron gripped his cock in a firm hold. “Okay baby,” he panted. “Come for me.”

 

Draco cried out loudly as the heat pooling inside him was finally allowed to be released and he came hard and fast. Ron’s movements slowed, eventually stopping when the sensitivity became too much. He shuddered as he came down from the resulting high, letting his eyes drift closed again, just for a second.

 

* * *

 

As Draco slowly came to, he shifted and Ron helped him into a sitting position. A cup of water was lifted to his lips. “A couple sips, Draco,” Ron murmured.

 

Draco realised that they were both now under the blanket and had their boxers back on. He frowned at Ron in confusion, who chuckled and said, “you passed out so I cleaned you up and put your pants on.”

 

Draco glanced away, smiling shyly. No one had ever taken care of him like that before.

 

Ron rolled out of bed and padded over to his bag. Draco prepared himself for the announcement of Ron’s departure, but was pleasantly astonished when instead, Ron grabbed two coloured vials from his bag and returned to the bed. “On your front,” he said, pulling the blanket down Draco’s legs. When Draco looked up at him, still fuzzy and confused, he explained. “Muscle relaxer and pain reliever. You spent a long time in a few positions, so I want to make sure you’re okay to move tomorrow.” He tugged gently on Draco’s ankle. “C’mon, baby.”

 

Draco obediently shuffled down the bed and rolled to his stomach. “Leave the bruises,” he yawned. “I like them.” He dozed while Ron rubbed the two potions down his back, quietly murmuring compliments to Draco, from his beautiful skin to the perfect arches of his feet. Draco had never felt so cared for. He was completely wrapped up in the moment- in the warmth and touch of Ron’s hands, then body, as he pulled Draco back against his chest. Draco burrowed back and wrapped Ron’s hands more firmly around his torso, distantly reminding himself that Ron would be gone by morning, so to enjoy the moment and not be too disheartened when he woke to a cold, empty bed.

  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Draco tried to stem the flow of disappointment running through him when he woke again. He had known he would wake alone, but it still stung. He sat up and shook his hair out of his face.  _ What a night.  _ He padded to the mirror to check his body over. He was blemish-free, another disappointment. He turned around and pulled down his boxers to look at his arse.    
  
Thankfully, he smiled to himself, his arse was a bright pink, with a single clearly visible handprint in the middle of his right cheek, highlighting the single imprint of teeth left behind.  _ Perfect.  _

 

He nearly fainted when a snicker came from behind him. “Admiring my handiwork?” Ron asked when Draco spun around. He stood at the ensuite door with a towel hanging low on his hips as he rubbed a smaller towel on his wet hair. 

 

“Just admiring my perfect arse,” Draco shot back, returning the smirk to cover the grin that threatened to show on his face. “Although the decoration isn’t bad.” He brushed past Ron to start the shower. He was quietly thrilled that Ron had stayed, but determined not to show it. Ron would be leaving soon anyway, he was sure. 

 

He stripped and ducked under the hot spray, then noticed Ron, now dressed, casually leaning on the doorframe. Draco tried to ignore him as he washed his hair. He could feel Ron’s eyes on him and he remained resolved not to react. 

 

“So, breakfast?” Ron’s deep voice asked. 

 

Draco was so startled he dropped his soap. As he crouched to pick it up he was pleased that his voice didn’t waver as he replied, “oh, you don't have to do that. I’m sure you have things to get on with.” He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a quick wandless charm before summoning jeans, a shirt and a hoodie - an outfit he often used when working in the Muggle world under Ron’s direction. 

 

“Nah,” Ron shrugged. “Took the day off.”

 

Draco didn’t look at Ron as he styled his hair. “Oh?”

 

“Hmmm.” Ron stepped behind him and slid his arms around Draco’s waist. “I told you last night, now I have you, I’m not letting you go.” He turned Draco gently in his arms. “And we both know you’re the type of man that deserves a nice breakfast after such a good night, don’t we?” He smiled cheekily. “Besides, now you’ve left the force we can, you know, go out.”

 

Draco sniffed. “Go out?” 

 

“Yup. Breakfast. Dinner. Bed. Public.” Ron dropped a kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco unconsciously tilted his head up for another.

 

“I suppose we’re… compatible,” Draco cracked a small smile. 

  
“Well, there we go then.” Ron looked happy and sure of himself. “Plus, you need someone like me to take care of you and tell you you’re pretty.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him down the stairs. 

 

Draco allowed himself to be led out of the house. “I don’t  _ need _ you, you know.”

 

“I know you don’t, Draco.” Ron paused and looked earnestly at Draco. “But we waited so long for your resignation to be approved so that this - ” he gestured between them, “ - would be okay. And now we’re free to date without judgement. So can you just please, let me take you to breakfast.”

 

Draco was still holding Ron’s hand as he side-along apparated them to his favourite cafe. “Slow  _ down _ , Ron,” he chuckled and reached up on tip-toe to kiss Ron’s cheek. “I don’t  _ need _ you, but I do  _ want  _ you. You know that’s why I resigned. So, I’ll take you to breakfast, and then you can take me to dinner.”

 

Ron slung an arm over Draco’s shoulder and squeezed. “Deal, baby.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
